NarutoSexuality
by The Dark Neko
Summary: Naruto laughs at the thought of Sasuke's fangirls finding out he's gay, and Sasuke denies it. SasuNaru fluff. It's really not as dirty as the title may suggest.


Naruto gave a happy, sated sigh, and grinned down at the boy lying underneath him. Sasuke was smiling back, a sight that made Naruto's heart race. They stayed like that for a few moments, smiling their secret smiles like the cat that swallowed the canary. Naruto started laughing. Sasuke's smile grew wider.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm just wondering..."  
  
Naruto brought his head down next to Sasuke's ear, still shaking with light laughter.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
The head came up again, still grinning.  
  
"I wonder what your fangirls would do if they knew you were gay."  
  
Sasuke's brows furrowed.  
  
"But... I'm not gay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not gay. I don't like boys."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. It was like a slap to the face. Rage boiled in his throat, he bit his tongue. Naruto glared at Sasuke through furious narrowed eyes. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting on Sasuke, straddling his naked waist. Sasuke moved so that he was propped up on his elbows.  
  
"So... you like girls."  
  
"What?" Sasuke had a confused look in his eyes. "Oh!"  
  
The barrier holding back his fury burst and Naruto yelled down at the boy underneath him.  
  
"Dammit Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Do you know who I am? Are you even thinking about how I feel? Do you have any idea whatsoever what you are doing to me?! I can't believe... I can't... Fuck!"  
  
He was about to climb out of Sasuke's bed and leave, when he heard Sasuke laughing. Despite his anger, Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the rare sound.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Hadn't he just been asked that?  
  
Sasuke grinned up at Naruto, still laughing.  
  
"You got it all wrong!"  
  
Naruto eyed Sasuke.  
  
"You said you didn't like boys."  
  
Sasuke shook his head.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then--"  
  
He was starting to get angry again.  
  
"And I don't like girls either."  
  
Naruto stared at Sasuke, aghast.  
  
"What the hell are you saying?! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a boy!"  
  
Sasuke grinned again, blushing a bit.  
  
"I like Naruto!"  
  
Naruto paused, taken aback.  
  
"You like what now?"  
  
"I like Naruto. I don't like boys, I don't like girls, Naruto's the only one I've ever felt this way about. I'm not gay, I'm not straight... I'm Naruto-Sexual!"  
  
Naruto continued staring at Sasuke, but his gaze softened, and his face began to flush. Then he started laughing.  
  
"Naruto-Sexual, eh?" he chuckled. "I cannot believe you got me so worked up over that..."  
  
When the laughter died down, Naruto and Sasuke were left staring sweetly at each other again. Sasuke broke the silence.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Naruto smiled.  
  
"I know. I love you, too."  
  
Sasuke moved up for a kiss, which Naruto accepted and returned. Without breaking the kiss, he eased Sasuke back down, and they returned to kissing and smiling and sharing that secret that only they knew.  
  
-----------  
  
Wow, in my...oh, counts 6 years of fic reading and loving, I've finally actually written something. Something complete! Granted, it's a one shot, but... oh my god! I've finished a fic! 6 years have led up to this moment. From Sailor Moon to Cardcaptor Sakura, from Harry Potter to Gravitation, all these ideas and first-paragraphs and first-chapters, I have actually written something complete! I feel so... happy.  
  
Okay. Anyways. This thing is pure and utter fluff. Which I love. But, ew, it begins to get so sugary. I'd started to make it really angsty and stuff, Naruto trying to leave, throwing a shoe at the wall in frustration, cursing, yelling, Sasuke simply standing there crying and helpless... But then I decided not to go with angst.  
  
All of it is very OOC. Sasuke's such an uke, it begins to scare me.  
  
Um. So. Um. Comment & Critique? I'd really like to know how I'm doing, since I'm planning to really write a lot more in the near future. Be picky and honest! 


End file.
